You Will Always Be a Part of Me
by Chibi Kai Lover
Summary: Yugi and Yami get into an argument. After running away to the beach, Yugi finds out that fate isn't on his side. This fic is suitable for both shounen ai lovershaters. Chapter 3 FINALLY up! Don't hate me!
1. Destiny

You Will Always Be a Part of Me  
Woohoo! I finally found a song that I could write a Yu-Gi-Oh songfic to! And, just like every other story I've written, this one is going to be a sad tragedy. Before I go on, I suppose I should give you a warning.  
  
I wrote this to please everyone; both shounen ai lovers/haters. If you like a Yami/Yugi pairing, then take the words in a romantic way. But if you aren't into the whole Yami x Yugi thing, then take the words in a strong 'brotherly love' sense. For example, when I say something like 'He loved him the most', you could either take it as 'love' love, or friendship/brotherly love. That way, everyone can enjoy the story without me getting flamed (-_-;). That's about it, so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own are my few Yu-Gi-Oh plushies, so please, don't sue me! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song by E-Type.  
  
(( . . . )) (--Words in double brackets are lyrics of the song.  
  
. . . (--Yami to Yugi  
  
. . . (--Yugi to Yami  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The once bright blue sky that the fifteen year old teenager enjoyed gazing at, was now beginning to cloud over and darken; just like his own soul. By the looks of it, a heavy downpour was in store for everyone who dwelled beneath. The large crowd that had gathered to spend the 'sunny day' at the beach was all beginning to pack things up and scurry on home. But one boy, who hadn't moved from the same spot since early daybreak, refused to even look up. His heart had been crushed earlier that morning, and to make things worse, it had been caused by the one he loved most. It was amazing how such a small argument could result in such a horrible destiny.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes once again, drawing in his knees and hugging them tightly. He could feel the tears beginning to build up behind his eyelids, which he desperately tried to hold back. But sentimentality was one thing that the boy couldn't bottle up. Within moments, the droplets of water had begun to cascade down his pale cheeks, dripping off and landing on the silver rock where his body was rested. He had realised that crying wouldn't solve anything . . .wouldn't make his hurt and pain disappear, but as emotional as he was, he couldn't help but break down and cry again. After all, he still had the heart and soul of a young child.  
  
((My mind keeps drifting back  
  
to things we said this morning.  
  
Now I'm sitting here alone  
  
watching the world pass me by . . .))  
  
"Why did we have to fight?" Yugi thought to himself, now resting a tear- stained cheek on his knees. "Doesn't he know that it hurts me when he acts like this?"  
  
((Every time we part I feel like I'm falling  
  
No matter what you think  
  
I still love you . . .))  
  
The reason for Yugi's sadness was none other then an argument with his own beloved Yami. Like most other disagreements, Yugi wasn't even sure where this one began. All he could remember from that horrible morning was Yami saying that he wished Yugi had never solved the puzzle. That he would've been left alone to sleep peacefully for another thousand years instead. However, both puzzle-bearers always knew that the other didn't mean what they said . . .and within a few hours, they would be happy together again, acting like nothing had ever happened. That was a strong point about their relationship. 'Forgiveness is the key to all our happiness' Yami would say.  
  
But this time, Yugi had found it hard to believe that his Yami didn't mean what he said. His words sounded so sincere, and cunning. Not like the other times when the words looked at though to be forced somehow. But what his darker half had muttered earlier that day seemed to be absorbed by both his mind and his heart, and his brain would replay that appalling incident over and over and over again.  
  
((The sky gets darker  
  
and I sense that you are far and away.  
  
I miss the times we had when things were going our way.  
  
But every time we part you know how much it hurts me.  
  
No matter what you think  
  
I still love you . . .))  
  
"Yami . . ." Yugi whispered to void around him as the hard drops of rain began to pound down mercilessly. His tears were now lost along with the deluged water droplets that surrounded him. But still, even as a quick flash of golden lightning was seen launching across the endless grey sky, the middle-aged teen refused to move. It was as though he didn't care if he was to be struck down by the unyielding storm, because after all, 'You mean nothing to me'. That was another arrow of words that shot through Yugi's heart that morning.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
As abruptly as the thunderstorm came up, things continued to get worse. The wind soon began howling, the rain proceeded to get heavier and heavier, and the waves were so savage they seemed to be swallowing the scanty beach whole. And as much as Yugi didn't want to admit it, he was beginning to get frightened. He missed being safe and warm, he missed his cozy little room which he called home, but most of all, he missed his Yami. The one who would hold him when he was scared, kiss his forehead gently when he was having a bad day, but overall, the one he loved more then anything else.  
  
((You will always be a part of me  
  
no matter what we do.  
  
You will always hold a piece of me  
  
wherever I may go . . .))  
  
After a small and meaningless argument with himself, he figured it was best that he try to get home. His grandfather was probably worried sick, and Yugi wasn't the one who liked to see his grandfather suffer like that. So, after lifting his soaked body up from the drenched rock, the teen began to walk lightly in the direction he had come. The rain wasn't bothering him, but the lightning that flashed every once and a while almost made him jump out of his skin.  
  
Yugi's body began to shiver and shake. He was freezing due to his wet clothes, and the perpetual blowing wind wasn't exactly helping him to warm up either. He folded his arms casually, lowering his head somewhat to try and focus on where he was walking. He found it hard to venture in the horrible storm, and he was even beginning to regret running out on Yami in the first place. But just as he figured that everything was getting worse by the minute, a sudden deep voice sounded in his mind; sending a shiver down his back.  
  
Yugi? Yugi, are you there?   
  
Yugi let out a small gasp, momentarily forgetting about the mental link that him and his darker half shared. For the warm sounding voice of the Pharaoh seemed to have made him forget all of his troubles.  
  
Yes Yami, I'm here . . . he replied calmly. He didn't want Yami getting too worried about him. But it was already to late for that.  
  
Yugi, where are you? Both your grandfather and me are worried sick! He almost called the police because he thought you were kidnapped!   
  
((You will always be a part of me  
  
No matter what we do  
  
You will always hold a piece of me  
  
Wherever I may go . . .))  
  
At this, the five-foot teen had to let out a small smile. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when Yami had mentioned how worried he was.  
  
You don't have to worry. I'm all right. I'm coming home right now.   
  
There was an eerie silence that came from Yami's side of the link. Yugi was still walking down the side of the road, squinting in the meantime to try and see where he was walking to. At the same time, he was trying to listen for any audible reply from his aibou.  
  
But then a sudden thought crossed his mind, which made him stop dead in his tracks. Was Yami still mad at him? Moreover, was he ready to apologise for what he had said earlier . . . what started this whole situation in the first place? Yugi then felt his eyes watering up once again. But before his tears where shed Yami's voice then rang throughout his mind.  
  
Please Yugi. Tell me you're not walking home in that storm!   
  
Now the silence was distinct from Yugi's side of the link. He just didn't know how to reply to Yami's question. If he had told him yes, the Pharaoh might get even more upset with him for being so absurd. But if he told him no, his aibou might just think that he was lying to him, or even leave himself and try to find the younger boy. However, it wasn't like Yugi to lie; and this was no exception.  
  
Yes . . .I am. But you don't have to worry; I should be there in about ten minutes.   
  
The fifteen-year-old then quickly wiped his face on his sleeve, although it didn't appear to help. Truthfully, he felt as though he could collapse at any given moment. He hadn't eaten all day, he was frozen solid (no thanks to the wind), and he could barely even see where he was walking to anymore.  
  
But wait. What was that dim light straight ahead? Yugi squinted his eyes as much as they would go, trying to figure out what the oncoming radiance was.  
By the time he figured it out . . .it was too late.  
  
He couldn't make out the shape of the car until it was practically in front of him. It was also obvious that the driver hadn't seen him, either, until the last possible moment. But even then, it was too late to slam on the brakes.  
  
After he realised what he had done, the driver slammed his foot on the gas and took off, afraid of any possible charges.  
  
Yugi was left on the road to die.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ahhh. Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do ^_^. *Sigh* Here comes the hardest part of my job. Trying to convince you people to review. I'm not going to go on and on about how much I love reviews, but I'll just say this. No reviews, no continuation. Simple as that. (Don't you just love blackmail too?) Ja ne for now!  
  
©2003: Chibi Kai Lover - All right reserved, dammit! 


	2. Hopeless Without You

You Will Always Be a Part of Me  
  
Hey hey! 19 reviews for the first chapter! That's the most I've ever had! Man, you guys are the best! Thanks so much. Sorry for taking so much time with updating, but exams are drawing ever closer . . .you know how it works *sigh*. Again, if you don't like yaoi/ shounen ai, don't take it in that sense!! Well, here's chappie two. Enjoy ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song by E-Type. However, I do own a few Yu-Gi-Oh episodes and the E-Type CD. Does that count as brownie points? . . .didn't think so. . .  
  
~~ . . . ~~ (- Song lyrics in squiggle lines  
  
(( . . . )) (- Yami to Yugi  
  
)) . . . (( (- Yugi to Yami  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~~ Here I am,  
  
I feel like a hurricane  
  
but upside down . . .~~  
  
(( Yugi? YUGI?! ))  
  
But still, there came no audible response from Yugi's side of the link. And due to this odious fact, Yami was soon filled with even more anxiety.  
  
'Is Yugi okay? Did something happen to him? Is he just ignoring me? Is he still upset at me?'  
  
These questions and many more immediately began swarming through the former Pharaoh's mind; much like teenagers flock into their favourite store when a sale is announced. And, even before he stopped to think about it, Yami grabbed an extra jacket from the over-crowded closet and made his way outside; desperate to find his aibou before something serious happened. Unfortunately for Yugi, something 'serious' had already happened.  
  
~~ Aiming high  
  
I turn from the light  
  
and I am on my way . . .~~  
  
~~*~~  
  
Remarkably, no cars had driven by since the time of the accident. Which, of course, was a good thing for Yugi's sake. It wouldn't have been much fun to get hit by more then one automobile in the same day.  
  
It had been over twenty minutes since the quick-moving car had struck him down. He slowly started coming to, once again being able to lightly feel the endless droplets of rain slamming into his injured body. He began opening his big violet eyes, wishing that what had happened had all been nothing more then a dream . . .a dream that he could wake up from and expect to be back at home; safe in his warm and cosy bed with Yami watching over him.  
  
Of course, that wasn't the case.  
  
"Ow . . ." he managed to mutter out, feeling nothing more then pain run through his weakened frame. He sure wouldn't be surprised to find out every single bone in his body was broken or fractured. He tried desperately to raise his head, to look around and see if there was any possible way to prevent himself from further injury. 'I at least have to get to the side of the road. I don't want to risk getting hit again,' he thought to himself as he used every last bit of strength that he had to lift himself up. He slowly, oh so slowly began dragging his broken and bleeding body towards the shoulder of the lane.  
  
~~ No more tears  
  
on my own again -  
  
I never say goodbye  
  
I will be just fine  
  
You're still on my mind  
  
Will you ever tell me why? ~~  
  
(( Yugi, please answer me . . . )) came a sudden deep voice from inside his own head. The violet-eyed teen stopped for a moment, needing the rest anyway, and focused his attention to the mental mind link after obviously forgetting about it.  
  
)) Ya . . .mi . . . (( He breathed out, feeling everything around him beginning to spin. He tried to say more, but any and everything he did was just too painful; even concentrating his thoughts.  
  
(( Aibou! Oh thank Ra! Are you all right? Is everything okay? You're warm and safe, aren't you? Where are you even? ))  
  
From the other end of the mind link, Yami was having a bird (not literally). After searching the city for almost half an hour, he finally got some kind of audible reply from his hikari. But what Yugi exhaled out wasn't exactly helping him. The former pharaoh was currently standing by a dimly lit lamppost in the middle of the park. The heavy rain had already soaked him to the bone, but that was the last of his worries.  
  
)) I was hit . . . (( came another brief statement from the short teen. His words, though, seemed to cut Yami deeply, as for some odd reason he could feel the pain his aibou was in from the tone and gesture of his voice. But enough was enough. He couldn't take anymore of these phantasy remarks from Yugi.  
  
~~ My last stand  
  
is all that I'm hearing  
  
will I ever find  
  
an answer to what I have  
  
on my mind? ~~  
  
(( Yugi . . .please . . .tell me where you are. I need to know; I want to help you . . . )) And for the first time since Ra knows when, Yami could feel a scanty stinging behind his scarlet-coloured eyes. He tried to forbear what was happening, but it was just no use in fighting it; for this was one battle the Pharaoh couldn't win.  
  
A single tear made its way down his pale cheek, only to disappear with the on-coming rain. "Please, aibou . . ."  
  
It took quite a few moments, but Yugi finally found the strength he needed to reply to his yami's question. Only this time, the energy he used was that which was keeping him awake.  
  
)) I don't know exactly. All I do know is that . . . is that . . .I'm close . . .to a blue sign . . .I'm sorry . . . (( And then there was silence again. Yugi had made it successfully to the side of the road, but at the cost of his consciousness. He fell back into oblivion, clasping tightly the blue sign of which he spoke of to his yami.  
  
(( Yugi! )) The Pharaoh cried out, feeling a void where the link took him over. He knew that his aibou could help him no more. It was up to him to figure out where the younger teen was.  
  
"Big blue sign . . ." he repeated to himself, gritting his teeth and looking up towards the darkened sky. His own heart was feeling darkened by his hikari's pain and suffering, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from finding the one he loved most. "I'm coming Yugi!"  
  
~~ Aiming high  
  
I turn from the light  
  
and I am on my way  
  
falling into the darkness  
  
I can't stay  
  
There's no escape  
  
and I am going down . . .~~  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Yugi? . . .Yugi? Where are you, aibou?!" he shouted to everything, knowing that his soul's other half would most likely not hear him; especially if he wasn't conscious. Yami was presently situated on the outskirts of town, due to the strange feeling the Millennium Puzzle was emanating. He was searching around desperately for any indication of a blue sign, but so far all he saw were the distant mountains and an endless grey sky. He let out an exhilarating sigh, his pliable hands turning into hard fists. He felt hopeless without his hikari there, even if he was king of games.  
  
"This is tormenting . . ." He groaned, wiping away the moisture from around his eyes for the hundredth time. But the rain continued to fall heedlessly. The evening had now become night - and the cool, frigid air was beginning to make him shiver. He grasped his arms tightly, trying to push away the feeling of ire.  
  
~~ I move like in M.A.D.  
  
to every sound  
  
trembling before you  
  
cause I'm going down . . .~~  
  
Just as he felt as though nothing was going his way, he saw a distant heap of . . .something on the ground. Yami squinted his eyes so-as he could see what the pile turned out to be.  
  
"Yugi!!" he wailed, running as fast as his legs would carry him - because what he had seen in that moment was enough to rip what was left of his petrified heart. Sure, the heap on the ground was indeed Yugi, but the nine- foot trail of smeared blood leading towards the lifeless boy didn't look too promising.  
  
The Pharaoh dropped himself by the younger teen's side, carefully lifting up Yugi's body and holding it close, yet benign. "Fate has forsaken you, aibou, and it's all my fault . . ." he cried, burying his face in Yugi's blood and rain-soaked shirt (or at least what still remained of it). "I will not allow you to die like this. Over my incapable soul will you feel so much as another wince of pain."  
  
~~Final try  
  
I'm back from the other side  
  
and right on time  
  
to once and for all claim  
  
back what's mine  
  
the future is bright  
  
and I won't go down . . .~~  
  
It was true. Yami was going to keep his promise to his love no matter what the consequences - even if it meant relinquishing his own life.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Aaii! I didn't want to end it like that! I really didn't! But I only have so much time to update a story, you know? *Sigh* I'm really sorry again. But I swear over my Gemini Elf AND my Winged Dragon of Ra cards that the next chapter will be longer, better, and more . . .saddening. (My last exam is Thursday). I have all summer to write! Anyway, keep those reviews coming - I appreciate them! Ja ne!  
  
© 2003: Chibi Kai Lover - All rights are reserved, and you know it! 


	3. Hold Me Close

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

You Will Always Be a Part of Me

__

Chapter 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**_Author's Note_**: I know, I know! You guys can toss things at me, send me death threats (well, hopefully not), and I'll totally understand. I haven't updated this fic in the longest time, and I'm taking full blame for it. Since this is the story I've generally had more reviews for (I appreciate that, by the way!), I decided to update this one first. Again, I'm so, so sorry for the lack of updates in any of my fics. Yugi-shaped cookies for you all! 

Oh, and by the way, I'm going to continue using the English dub names in my fic (_although I prefer the original Japanese names myself_) just to make it easier for younger readers …if any.

**__**

Warnings:_Possible shounen-ai_ ((Remember what I said! If you don't like yaoi, don't take the 'love' quotes in that sense!)), _Possible character death_ ((The keyword here is **possible**)), and yeah, it's a bit …_angst-y_ if you will. There's also a tiny bit of _cursing_. **_You have been warned!!_**

Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time I dreamed about owning Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd have a whole ten cents! In conclusion, I don't own the damn show, manga, or otherwise. ~**Grumble_~_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

"Fate has forsaken you, aibou, and it's all _my_ fault …" The Pharaoh cried, burying his face in Yugi's blood and rain-soaked shirt (_or at least what still remained of it_). "I will not allow you to die like this. Over my incapable soul will you feel so much as another wince of pain."

In all sense, it was rather unusual for Yami to be so damn worried about something. But when it came down to his Aibou being injured, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with anxiety and uneasiness. So, carefully bending over and placing his hands around Yugi's soaked and tattered body, he **very** carefully lifted up the young light. He was trying as hard as he possibly could not to put him in a position that would discomfort him.

"Hmm, Yugi seems heavier than usual. It must be the rain that's causing this excess of weight." Yami grunted, surprised by the sudden onrush of heaviness from the young teen. But paying no more attention, he looked left and right, wondering what in the world he should do. He could always bring him to the hospital, where he himself had been once before. But then again, being a 3000-year-old spirit (_now in physical form_), he wasn't too sure about how the medical system worked. He could also bring him back to the Kame Game Shop, where Yugi's grandfather could tend to him or bring him to the hospital himself if needed. If not, he could just stand there on the side of the road, praying to whatever god was listening that **someone** would drive by and stop. 

But whatever the case, the Pharaoh needed to make up his mind as quickly as possible. For as it seemed, time wasn't on his side – just like fate didn't seem to be on little Yugi's side. The blood that was once Yugi's was now washing away in the endless rain, showing no trace that an accident had ever occurred. If it wasn't for the obvious scraps, bruises, and open cuts, you could've sworn that Yami's light was merely asleep. 

A sudden whimper made the Pharaoh snap out of his trance. He looked down to where the whimper had come from, only to find a single dull, violet eye looking back at him. It currently didn't have that cute, Yugi shine to it.

"Aibou, _you're awake!?_" Yami cried, but no smile appearing on his face. That only meant that he could feel the pain again.

"It …hurts …" Yugi whispered, as if he was struggling to breathe. He lay his head against the Pharaoh's chest, with his mind wondering how Yami had managed to find him. None-the-less, he was obviously happy that Yami was here with him; to take away all his pain.   
  
"I'm _so_ sorry …" the Pharaoh stated monotonously, the guilt eating away at his heart like a pack of hungry dogs. "I didn't mean to cause you such pain." As gently as he could, he brought his light closer to him and hugged him. Yugi, who was trying his best to force away the pain, simply smiled and closed his eyes, embracing the moment as if it was his last on earth ………  
  
"Please, my light," Yami suddenly said, pulling back from his tight embrace. "Please …tell me what to do. You've always turned to me for advice, and now …I just …don't know what to do. Where do I bring you? Where do you **want** to go? There's the hospital, but that's on the other side of town. I could bring you to your grandfather, or …" after that, he was silent. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Struggling to do so, Yugi lifted up his head once again, this time both his dull, violet eyes being open. He was hushed for a moment; his head bobbing slightly as the harsh wind around them began to settle itself.  
  
"_Grandpa_," he whispered, and the Pharaoh could've sworn he saw crystal tears form within the young teen's eyes. "Please Yami …take me to see Grandpa. He can …(_Yugi started making odd wheezing noises at this point, like his throat was being blocked off_) …fix anything." Oddly, the tiniest smile crossed the injured ones lips.  
  
"Hang on Yugi, just please, _hang on_ …" the Pharaoh shouted, making it seem like Yugi couldn't hear him. His grip on the young light tightened slightly, looking up momentarily at the sky to see if there seemed to be any end in sight to the storm (_there wasn't_). Then, quickly looking in both directions up and down the road, he spun around and began to run in the direction of the setting sun, which obviously wasn't visible.   
  
~~*~~  
  
The rain was beginning to be a bother. It was no wonder poor Yugi was hit! The endless sheets were pouring so hard; the Pharaoh was barely able to see where he was going. Both puzzle-bearers were, by now, completely soaked – to the point he wasn't quite sure if he'd ever be dry again. The wind was only making it worse; being a north wind, it made everything it swept by shiver with eerie chills.   
  
On a good note, the thunder and lightning had ceased. 

"Aibou, this is crazy!" Yami said, lifting his shoulder to wipe away the large amount of rain from his face – which none-the-less proved to be pointless. "I'm risking _you_ getting hit again!"  
  
"You mean …**both** **of us** getting hit," Yugi corrected, that funny wheezing noise still present every time he spoke.  
  
"It doesn't matter about me, my love. What matters is that **you** wouldn't be able to survive getting hit again! _It_ –" But Yami was cut off. The roads were so slippery from the severe rain that he had somehow managed to slip. He felt himself falling backwards, his reflexes playing their part as well; for his grip on Yugi released, and he felt the one he loved most sail away from him.   
  
Out of reach.

Sailing,  
  
Sailing,  
  
Sailing away.  
  
His skull came in contact with the cold, hard ground, making a small 'thud' before he bounced back up a little. He ignored the pain that had now began to sear throughout his head, and flipped himself around quickly with both fear and worry.  
  
"Yu –" But once again, he was cut off, but this time it was because he was no longer able to speak. For what he saw even made his voice want to crawl back into his voice box and disappear …  


  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__

Sorry the chapter was kind of short. I was desperate to leave it on some kind of cliffhanger …like I usually do. =P. I can't promise you when the next chapter will be up, but maybe reviews will change my mind about that ~wink~.   
  
Oh, and be wary for my newest story that'll be up hopefully by the end of the week. It's based on Evanescence's song, '**Hello**' – sharing the same title. Thanks for reading!  
  
© 2003 – **Chibi Kai Lover**, all rights reserved dammit  



End file.
